


Когда они втроем

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Термин «эндоруно» взят из манги и обозначает программное оборудование по моделированию физических ощущений, разработанного для киборгов, оснащенных кибермозгом.<br/>Написано для команды Ghost in the Shell на ЗФБ 2016.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Когда они втроем

**Author's Note:**

> Термин «эндоруно» взят из манги и обозначает программное оборудование по моделированию физических ощущений, разработанного для киборгов, оснащенных кибермозгом.  
> Написано для команды Ghost in the Shell на ЗФБ 2016.

Свободное время — такая странная штука. Его вечно то нет вообще, то слишком мало. Иногда вдруг кажется, что вот, появилось, не то что бы много — достаточно. Только этому нельзя верить.  
Курутан злится. Не сильно и не совсем всерьез — все-таки на Мотоко нельзя, не получается злиться всерьез — и ждет. Ждет, когда у самой прекрасной женщины в мире появится на них время. На них — потому что их всегда двое: Курутан и Ран. Так уж вышло, что с некоторых пор они стали неразлучны.  
Курутан порой даже кажется, что они близнецы. Родственные души. Может, и не так, но им не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. С Мотоко все иначе, интереснее, необычнее. Если бы еще у нее было побольше времени. Наверное, половина их встреч связана с работой Майора. Иногда это раздражает.  
Впрочем, когда они все-таки оказываются втроем, и ни у кого нет срочных дел или неотложных вопросов, зато у каждой немного удачи — и на троих этого действительно хватает — становится не до тревожных мыслей, философских размышлений и всего прочего. Мир отступает, разделяется надвое, меньшая сфера принадлежит им, что творится за ее пределами, их совершенно не волнует.  
Жадные пальцы скользят по телу, чужие горячие ладони почти обжигают. Рук точно не может быть больше четырех, со счетом у Курутан все в порядке. Хотя через пару секунд она уже не уверена в этом. Она больше ни в чем не уверена. Возможно, в этой вселенной человек обладает не двумя руками. Возможно, в этой вселенной...  
Эту мысль резко обрывает поцелуй Мотоко. Курутан приоткрывает рот, и Майор тут же целует ее глубже, прижимаясь всем телом. Курутан чувствует, как напряженные соски Мотоко скользят по ее груди, выгибается, пытаясь еще больше сократить ненавистное расстояние. Из-за спины раздается смешок.  
— Никого не забыли? — шепчет, почти мурлычет Ран, обнимая Курутан со спины.  
Впрочем, ее руки тут же переползают на шею, скользят вниз. Кожа под этими прикосновениями словно плавится, исчезает. Их маленький мир легко откликается на мысли, выполняет любые — почти любые — желания.  
Мотоко отстраняется — на краткий, но равный вечности миг — и Курутан чувствует, как ее приподнимают, разворачивают. Майор держит осторожно, но крепко — из ее рук не вырваться. Да Курутан не очень-то и хочется.  
Хотя... Напряжение становится невыносимым. Мотоко прикусывает шею, тут же зализывает место укуса, быстро проводит носом, словно проверяет: нет ли посторонних запахов. Курутан спиной чувствует жар чужого тела. Внизу живота пульсирует так, будто она вот-вот потеряет сознание. Ее трясет от желания и невозможности прикоснуться к себе.  
Воздуха отчаянно не хватает, когда наконец Ран кладет ей ладонь на живот. Одновременно горячее дыхание касается уха, Мотоко нежно проводит по нему языком, быстро и влажно. Курутан пытается дернуться. Мир вокруг кружится и теряет точку опоры. А может быть, с миром как раз все нормально, и это она, Курутан, куда-то стремительно падает, срывается в какую-то бездну. У бездны два лика, невозможно прекрасных, и много-много рук.  
Пальцы сжимают соски, гладят лицо, чья-то божественная ладонь скользит между ног. Руки Курутан вновь свободны, и она желает наверстать упущенное, желает показать, как ей хорошо, как сильно она любит и Мотоко, и Ран. Тела сплетаются воедино, стоны и вскрики наполняют комнату, в какой-то момент кто-то — наверняка Мотоко — включает эндоруно. Вот тогда и происходит крушение мира, окончательное падение в бездну. Курутан видит звезды, в их сиянии сгорает тьма.  
Очнувшись, она не знает, сколько прошло времени. Тьмы больше нет, и бездны тоже, вот только звезды по-прежнему остаются в обновленном мире. Эти увиденные в иной реальности звезды оказываются чужими глазами. Курутан смотрит на улыбающиеся лица Мотоко и Ран и чувствует, что точно такая же улыбка светится и в ее глазах.


End file.
